Pissing Off Acheron
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Talon and his new iPhone are up to no good. Or as Cassie says: Texting gone wrong for Talon!


AN: Alright this is my first official Dark-Hunter story! *gulps*If I mess this up a lot of people are coming after me so yeah… I'm treading carefully with this one. Anyway I was reading this website of iTouch auto-corrections and man these are funny. So I found some really good ones for Talon and Ash, that's right our favorite Celt is at it again. Pissing off Acheron is his pastime!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark-Hunter series, or Sundown would not have a book coming…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Talon pulled out his iPhone. Sunshine had convinced him to get one so she could. Talon had originally vetoed the idea, but once he had gotten it, because how could he say no to her? Although thinking back on it, Sunshine didn't remember it half the time, but at least when she did, he knew she liked having it. He on the other hand always had to have the stupid thing to keep in contact with the other when he was out hunting Daimons.

"On my way testicals" he sent the text to Ash. Well fuck. He was going to hear it for that mistake!

"Testicals?" Ash responded. Talon shook his head as he made his way over to the catamaran. He started the thing up and pushed away from the dock to their house.

"Fucking iPhone autocorrect. Order me a rum and come bitch" he responded. Ash's response was almost immediate.

"Please tell me 'bitch' was a fucking iPhone autocorrect too." Talon grinned. How much could he milk this for? Although, Ash was his boss and a loyal friend… he should probably back off, but why ruin his fun?

"Nah, but the come was supposed to be coke" he responded. Oh he hoped Acheron loved Sunshine enough to keep him in one piece.

"Fuck you Celt." Talon grinned. Oh man this was going to be good.

"Did you get our penises to The Next Three Days?"

"Penises?"

"Fucking autocorrect, I meant tickets. Did you get the tickets?" he responded. Ash looked at his phone. He couldn't tell whether or not the Celt was fucking with him or whether the damned autocorrect kept screwing up. Knowing Talon, probably him fucking with Ash.

"Quit screwing with me Celt or I'll make it so you can't give Sunshine kids… or sex." Talon gulped, but pressed on with his daring deed.

"Are we doing Anthony afterwards?" Ash looked at the phone now he knew the Celt was screwing with him and boy was Talon going to be in for a surprise.

"Nah, I decided against doing Anthony. He's just not as much fun anymore." Ash choked on his laugh, wondering how Talon liked his payback, or at least the beginning of it.

"Damn I was getting hard for Anthony" Talon responded. Ash laughed at the message. Leave it to Talon to take that statement to a whole new level.

"Yeah, me too, but I figured we could find someone better" Ash responded. He shook his head. Between Tori and his Hunters in New Orleans, Ash had relaxed somewhat around them.

"Alright man. I'm on my way. Stopping to get high, then I'll be there." Ash grunted. If his Hunter was high, it would actually explain a lot! "Pie, sorry I meant pie!"

"Pie, yeah right. Just get your ass here Celt. We're waiting" Ash responded. This was fun. He enjoyed screwing around with his Hunters, unless they had a job to do.

"Ass is in motion."

"Duly noted" Acheron said before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Ash?" Kyrian asked as he walked up to their leader. Ash nodded, a smirk forming on his face.

"Who wants to go see a Celt get pelted with balls?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Talon walked out of the café, his pie in hand. He was looking around when something orange and round bounced off his head. What the…. Another ball hit his pie out of his hands. Suddenly a cloud of orange basketballs hit him all over his body. He threw his hands up to cover his head as one ball bounced right into his manhood. Talon dropped to his knees and clutched himself. Oh that hurt. Kyrian, Julian, Zarek, Valerius, and Acheron stood across the street laughing.

"How are those basketball skills coming along?" Zarek taunted. Val smirked as the others laughed. Ash stopped the balls and called out.

"And that is what you get for calling me bitch!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: And there is my first Dark Hunter story ever, what did you guys think? Lol! Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
